Revenge
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Rated for excessive torture and limes. Someone is out to get revenge on Yami. One mistake was made though. They dragged Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou into this. Now their respective kois are trying to get them back. Will they succeed or not? yami x hikari
1. Fluff

YD: As promised, this is the sequel to _Regrets_. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do so now.

HS: Yes, yes, yes, we're all very happy that this has been made a fic. What about _Year Six At Hogwarts?_

YD: Oh… um… no comment.

HS: Hypocrite!

YD: Shut up.

Note 1: There is a new rule thing in this story. Let's pretend that the yamis have duplicates of the original Sennen Items. When the hikaris are too far away from their Items then the duplicates the yamis have vanish. Clear?

Note 2: Jounouchi will sometimes be referred to as Seto's hikari because Joey is in many ways, kinda like Seto. They both have a younger sibling that they would protect with their life. They both had hard childhoods. They both have fiery attitudes. That's not all though. But I won't bore you with my rambling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All I own is a Deck, some posters, the Movie, and the Soundtrack. Yippee.

* * *

**Chapter one, Fluff**

The day was February 10, four days before Valentine's Day. Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were at the mall, trying to find a gift for the love of their lives.

"I give up." Marik complained. "Is it really that hard to find something for someone you love?"

"Yes, it can be very hard." Bakura muttered.

"Let's just come back tomorrow and look again." Yami suggested. He really wanted to get home to Yuugi.

"Fine, tomorrow after school, we'll meet here and look around some more." Seto ordered. Yes, even Kaiba Seto was looking for the perfect present for his puppy.

"Bye guys!" Yami turned and walked out of the mall, heading home. Yuugi was still out with Ryou, Jounouchi, and Malik so Yami was home alone.

Severely bored, Yami entered his room and lay on the floor with a manga in hand.

"I can wait." He muttered as he began reading. (A/N: Yeah right.)

* * *

_With Yuugi and friends, at the mall_

"Let's give it a rest, guys. We'll come back tomorrow, alright?" Malik asked.

"Ya, I agree with Malik here." Jounouchi said.

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow we'll meet right here. I need to get home now. Yami is probably waiting for me."

"I need to get home to Bakura too." With the last of the good byes said, Malik, Jounouchi, Yuugi, and Ryou left, destination: home.

Yuugi quietly closed the door. Grandpa no longer lived there since he had moved to the US to give the two boys some space.

"I'm home, Yami." He called out.

No answer.

Yuugi looked around. There were another set of keys next to the door, signaling that Yami was home. Why wasn't he answering then? Yuugi climbed the stairs and went into his room.

He just answered his own question.

Yami was on the floor, asleep. The manga book he had been reading was off to the side. Yuugi stepped forward but tripped on something. He landed… on Yami.

"Ow…" Yami awoke and looked at his koishii. "Hello, aibou. Welcome home."

"Sorry, Yami." Yuugi then noticed his position and blushed. He had landed on Yami in a _highly_ suggestive way.

"It's alright, aibou. I could get used to this." Yuugi blushed even more. "In fact…" Yami moved quickly and flipped their positions. Yami held Yuugi's wrist above his head so Yuugi was pinned beneath him.

"No fair, Yami."

"Oh well." Yami leaned down and kissed his small hikari lovingly. Yuugi responded with equal amount of love. They kissed for a while before breaking their liplock.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Maybe you can show me?" Yami suggested seductively.

"Of course, Yami. Why don't you justtake me right now?"Yuugi replied sarcastically. Yami half-smiled.

"Sure…" Yami got off of Yuugi and helped him up. "How was your day, koi?" He decided to forget Yuugi's previous comment and focused on the present... not later.

"Great. Yours?" Yami kissed Yuugi lightly.

"Perfect right now." He purred. A little less than one year ago, Yami had proposed to Yuugi, who accepted. He still teased Yuugi as much as then.

"Even though you annoy me to death sometimes, I love you."

"Gee, maybe that was why you agreed to marry me?" Yuugi punched Yami playfully. Yami mock whimpered and rubbed his arm.

"You hurt me…" He whined. Yuugi laughed.

"Aww, come here you big baby." Yami stepped forward and was embraced by his koishii. "Better?"

"No." Yuugi kissed Yami lightly on his lips.

"Better, now?" Yami pouted when Yuugi pulled away.

"I'll live." Yuugi laughed again. The sound was music to Yami's ears. He loved making his aibou laugh.

"You're impossible, you know that right?"

"Well, I know now." Yami responded, sounding hurt.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm. Was that a rhetorical question? Because offhand, I can think of a few things that involve two people… and maybe a bed?" Yuugi blushed.

"Y-Yami!" Eighteen-year-old Yuugi still had not slept with his yami yet. As heartbreaking as it was, Yuugi wanted to wait, but Yami still loved him anyway. He still respected his hikari's wishes.

"Only teasing, koi." Yami said, going back to his normal self. "Come on, I'll make us something to eat."

Yuugi loved Yami's cooking since he had a knack for it. Ever since Grandpa left, the boys had to fend for themselves. Grandpa frequently sent money though.

"Anything you cook, I'll eat, as long as it's no problem." Yami laughed and they went downstairs together.

"No problem, aibou, no problem at all. You know, if you help me then we can eat sooner."

"Sure I'll help. What do you want to make?"

"How about we have a movie dinner? We'll make spaghetti and watch _Lady and the Tramp_."

"Does this have anything to do with the spaghetti scene when Lady and Tramp accidentally kiss?"

"…maybe." Yuugi laughed.

"Then we'll make spaghetti and watch the movie." Yami grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

_This was definitely going to be an interesting night…_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Yeah, the point of this chapter was just pointless fluff. Which means the point was pointless. Does that even make sense?

HS: Don't worry though, the plot will be revealed soon, hopefully in the next chapter…

YD: HOLY RA, THERE'S A PLOT!

HS: …This chapter was actually a little informative too. It explains that Yuugi has _never_ slept with Yami, at least not yet. Don't worry though, I don't write lemons. It also explains that Grandpa will _not_ be in the story.

YD: (mystically) All will be revealed soon… Stay tuned!

HS: Review, review, review! Onegai?

YD: The next chapter will be posted soon, I promise.

HS: Till next update! Ja ne!


	2. Gone?

YD: Didn't I tell you that this chapter would be up soon?

Note 1: Let's pretend that the yamis have duplicates of the original Sennen Items. When the hikaris are too far away from their Items then the duplicates the yamis have vanish.

Note 2: Also, Jounouchi will sometimes be referred to as Seto's hikari.

Yuugi: (reading chapter) What? You're going to… (Skysong glomps him and covers his mouth)

HS: Don't tell!

Yuugi: Mmfph…

Yami: (eye twitching) Let go of him! (grabs him) Come on, koi, we're leaving. She doesn't own us so we can leave.

Disclaimer: As Yami no Yuugi states above, I do not own Yuugioh. You'd know if I did… (smirks)

* * *

**Chapter two, Gone?**

Marik, Bakura, Yami and Seto were, once again, roaming the mall for a present. With Valentine's Day only three days away, the boys were hard pressed for time.

"I give up!" Marik shouted. A few heads turned. Marik flipped them off and they continued on.

"What do you propose we do then? Go home empty-handed? You can't be serious." A very annoyed CEO said.

"For once, I can actually agree with the High Priest here." Bakura added.

"Not that again!" Seto exclaimed, severely agitated.

"No one cares, Kaiba." Yami taunted. Seto looked like he was about to murder someone. His eye twitched.

_**With the hikaris**_

"Well, this is extremely boring." Malik stated, stretched out on the floor.

"Gee, ya think?" Jounouchi said, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice, also on the floor.

"Well, talking about it isn't going to make the day any less boring. Get up, guys!" Ryou ordered. The two boys got off the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Malik asked.

"This is a game shop, Yuugi! You have to have something to play!"

No answer.

"Yuugi? Hey buddy, ya in there?" Jounouchi waved a hand in front of Yuugi's eyes.

Still no answer.

"…Guys, I have a really bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen… really soon." He murmured. The window shattered and all four boys jumped in surprise. On instinct, Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi accessed the power of their Sennen Items. Jounouchi got ready to fight.

The entire room went black.

The Item holders channeled their energy through their Items, each projecting a three-foot radius, circle of light.

"Why do you always have to be right, Yuugi? It's so infuriating." Jounouchi complained.

"Sorry, Jounouchi."

"Let's just concentrate on getting out of this mess alive." Ryou suggested.

"Agreed." The other hikaris said.

"You'll never escape, hikaris." A semi-familiar voice said. Yuugi froze for a second.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" He muttered.

"I'd like to know why that person wants us. If they wanted power they would go for our yamis." Malik stated. Someone yelped and one Light went out. Jounouchi dropped his guard and leaned down to look at his unconscious friend.

"Yuugi, wake up, man." Malik and Ryou were busy trying to fend off various Duel Monsters. A Silver Fang bypassed the two struggling hikaris and attacked Jounouchi.

The blonde joined his friend on the ground, unconscious.

"Jou!" Ryou yelled. He cried out in pain as a Vorse Raider slashed him from behind. The sword went through him, but it was enough for Ryou to lose consciousness. Malik was the last Light left standing. He looked around hopelessly, searching for any sign of help.

Nothing.

No one was here to help. A Summoned Skull blasted him. Electricity coursed through his body as he screamed. He collapsed, unconscious as well.

_And all the Light went out._

Someone stepped out of the Shadows. The Duel Monsters parted like the Red Sea, letting them through. The demon smirked.

"My time for revenge has finally come. The hikaris have fallen and soon, so will the yamis." With a wave of a hand everyone disappeared, leaving only four items.

_**With the yamis**_

The duplicates of their Items had disappeared. Immediately the yamis of the original Items panicked.

"Who?"

"What?"

"How?"

Seto, being the non-panicky one, quickly suggested they go back to the house Yami and Yuugi shared.

"I felt it! I felt his pain through our link!"

"Calm down you three." Seto ordered. Yami immediately turned on him.

"Oh yes, that's right. You don't care do you?" Seto didn't answer, he only sped up.

"How far away does your hikaris have to be for the Items to vanish?" Seto asked, eyes never leaving the road.

"Three mile radius." The three yamis answered instantly. Seto cursed under his breath and sped up even more.

_**At the house**_

"It's not possible." Seto murmured. He picked up the locket he had given Jounouchi for his birthday. It had a locater device in it, so Seto could always find him in emergency situations. He put it around his neck and continued on, wiping away a few tears.

"This can't be happening." Yami said in disbelief as he retrieved the Puzzle. It was the source for the link between him and Yuugi for years. With this Puzzle, Yami could always find Yuugi and vice versa. Now, it was nothing but a memory of his lost koi. He put it around his neck and continued looking.

"He didn't deserve this." Bakura muttered, wiping blood off of the Ring. It was the sole reason he had learned to love again. His hikari had shown him power through kindness. Ryou had led him out of the Dark and into a better place. "I never got to thank him." He said as he put the Ring around his neck. He continued on, searching.

"I'll get you back it it's the last thing I do." Marik swore. Picking up the Sennen Rod, he considered in a miracle that Malik even loved him. After Battle City, he thought everyone would hate him when he came back. But not Malik. He was the only one who had trusted him and let him stay. "I never got to properly tell him that I love him." Marik muttered sadly, placing the Rod at his waist. (Kinda like a sword in a scabbard but the Rod hangs from his belt.)

"I'll find him no matter what it takes." The four heart-broken yamis swore out loud.

"Guys, I found something!" Bakura yelled. The other three immediately joined him on the other side of the room. He held up a piece of paper that had some red spots on it which Yami assumed was blood. Inwardly he growled. Anyone who hurt Yuugi would have signed their death warrant.

_Dear yamis,_

_The stage is set for my revenge. After a long wait, it's my turn to step up and claim what should have been mine. You have four days to get your love back. Four days only. On the sunset of the fourth day, any hikari still in my clutches will belong to me forever. Tell anyone and I won't hesitate to kill them. _

_Sincerely yours,  
__Demoness_

_A nother double duel Shadow Game where the stakes are high and your soul in danger. Battle city. _(1)

"What does it mean?" Marik asked.

"It's a riddle." Seto answered. Yami, lost in thought, didn't answer. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" The three looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about?"

"I solved the riddle!" Yami exclaimed.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

(1) The _A nother_ part is supposed to be that way. It's part of another clue to come. It's not a mistake.

YD: Cliffie, aren't I so evil?

HS: Thank you for sticking with this story. Didn't I tell you the plot would be revealed soon?

YD: Thanks to my lovely reviewers! (Hands out bags of candy to Yugi-is-my-one-and-only, Sarah Costa, Hikari's-dark-side-08, Atemu Yugi Lover34, and Feebeefi.) Thanks everyone!


	3. Solving Clue One

YD: Oh, since I left it at a horrible cliffhanger, I decided to update early. Doncha love me?

HS: No. (crickets chirp)

YD: Gee, thanks. I feel so loved.

HS: You should.

YD: I'll deal with you later.

Disclaimer: …What do _you_ think? Come one, it's not that hard to figure out that I'm never going to own Yuugioh.

* * *

**Chapter three, Solving Clue One**

"_It's a riddle." Seto answered. Yami, lost in thought, didn't answer. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.  
_

"_I got it!" The three looked at him like he was insane.  
_

"_What are you talking about?"  
_

"_I solved the riddle!" Yami exclaimed._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean you solved the clue? You just read it!" Marik yelled, stressed out. Yami ignored him and continued.

"Do you remember Battle City where Seto and I dueled Lumis and Umbra? It was a double duel and if you lost then you'd drop into the Shadow Realm!" (1)

"They call him Yuugioh, for a reason." Bakura muttered.

"It was that skyscraper that had a glass top." Seto recalled.

"We just have to go there!" Yami continued.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Bakura stated, running out the door towards Kaiba's car. The others join him in the car and Kaiba started the car and took off. He's goes way beyond the speed limit but this is Kaiba and he's in an emergency. The yamis of the Item holders pay no attention on how fast they are going, only focusing on what they will do to the kidnapper.

Seto stopped in front of a very tall skyscraper.

"This is it, guys. It's the skyscraper Yami and I dueled on. Let's check it out." Seto ordered and they all got out of the car.

"Problem, guys." Marik pointed out a sign that said, 'No Entry'

"I don't see anyone around to stop us." Bakura said. He walked past the sign and the others followed him into the building.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" Apparently, Bakura had spoken to soon. "Can't you read?" Seto stepped forward and the guy immediately shut up, recognizing him.

"Yes, I can read. In fact, I can read very well." He said, voice deadly. Kaiba was pissed off and we all know that you might want to avoid a pissed off Kaiba.

"I'm s-sorry, Mister Kaiba. I d-didn't realize t-that you were here." The guard stuttered, truly terrified.

"Get out of here and leave me be." Seto ordered, eyes dancing with annoyance. The guard responded quickly, getting the hell out of there. The other three watched Seto, amused.

"That was… entertaining." Bakura said, smirking.

"Highly entertaining." Marik added. They both began laughing. Seto growled.

"We don't have time to waste, bakas. I don't like dealing with imbeciles. Do you want to get your hikaris back or what?" The two immediately shut up.

"I'm guessing we have to go to the top." Yami said, pointing upward toward the hole in the roof.

"Wait, is that someone up there?" Marik asked. The four immediately thought of their loved one and started climbing the stairs. (2)

Once they got to the top, breathing a little harshly, they scanned the area for anyone. They spotted an unconscious blonde on the other side of the roof.

"Oh Ra…" Marik murmured. He stepped over to where his koi lay, unconscious. The others hung back, letting them be alone.

"Please don't let any harm come to Yuugi." Yami muttered to himself.

"Malik, please wake up, koi. Please." Marik begged. Malik didn't stir. Marik felt wetness slide down his cheeks as he looked at his koi. Even though he was missing for maybe less than half an hour, he was covered in bruises. Blood stained his clothes. Marik growled audibly. Malik groaned and opened his eyes.

"Marik?" He asked. His purple eyes focused on his koibito. "Is that you?" Marik was overjoyed. He leaned down and kissed his hikari gently. Malik immediately responded.

"Koishii, I was so worried." Marik scooped his hikari into his arms and apologized when Malik winced from the pain. "Who did this to you?"

"Someone with control over Shadow Magic." Malik whispered. He looked worriedly at Marik. "You won't leave me will you?" Marik nuzzled his hikari's neck.

"No." Marik touched two fingers to Malik's forehead and Malik fell into a dreamless sleep.

"I found another clue, guys!" Yami called. The other three joined him quickly. Wordlessly, Yami handed them the note and turned away, a few tears making their way down his cheeks.

_Dear yamis,_

_So you solved my first clue. Congratulations. As your reward, I have returned on of the hikaris. I don't need him for my revenge. Solve the next clue quickly. Your time is running out._

_Sincerely yours,  
__Demoness_

_N o one will ever stop me from getting my revenge. Next clue at Sakura Park. Place of love and soon, heart break._

"So as we solve the clues, our lovers will be returned to us?" Seto asked, disbelieving. Yami inwardly winced.

"That's hard to believe. Why would someone go to all this trouble only to return out hikaris?" Marik reasoned, still carrying Malik in his arms. Yami looked jealously at Marik.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." He stared at the duplicate of the Sennen Rod hanging from Marik's belt. Now that the original Rod was in range of the hikari, the duplicate had reappeared.

"Actually, Yami no Yuugi, I do know." He responded curtly. Yami glared holes in Marik's back. The wind picked up and blew ferociously around them. A ladder dropped from the sky.

"Come on, people!" Seto climbed the ladder followed by Bakura, Marik and Malik, and finally Yami, who had stuck the clue in his pocket.

"I'll get you back, Yuugi. I swear it." Yami's words were drowned out by the roar of the whirling helicopter blades.

The helicopter dropped them off at their destination, Sakura Park.

"Who do you think will be returned this time?" Bakura asked. Yami scowled and didn't answer. After hours of searching, it was getting dark. None of them refused to give up.

Marik had healed Malik's wounds and he helped search.

After two hours they all agreed to stop for a while. They weren't getting anywhere. Yami reread the clue over and over again, trying to search for a hint.

"Bakura, do you know where most couples confess their feelings?"

"No, ask Kaiba."

"Kaiba, same question."

"Yes, it's at the fountain, on the other side of the park." Yami immediately jumped up.

"I solved the clue! Follow me!" They all followed the ex-pharaoh to Kami-knows-where. Yami stopped suddenly.

"Ra…"

"What, Pharaoh?" Bakura stepped out from behind Yami and gasped audibly.

"Hell no…"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

(1) I know in the Japanese anime, there's no Shadow Realm nonsense. The losers fall to their deaths. I couldn't help adding it though.

(2) The elevator is out of order so they have to climb all those stairs… Oh I am evil.

* * *

YD: Yet another cliffhanger. I hope some of you guys are catching on. If not, don't worry. It'll clear up soon.

HS: In about two chapters maybe. I am very sorry for neglecting _Year Six At Hogwarts?_

YD: I'm thinking of giving it to another friend to finish. I don't really want to complete it anymore. Crossovers aren't really my thing.

HS: I'll update soon, guaranteed. Reviews also make me go faster. Hinthintnudgenudge(violent shove)


	4. No Way

YD: Well, after much procrastination, I have decided to update!

HS: I also got a threat too. It was fun reading it really.

AA's review: Continue if you love your life (Ya know, truly, I don't really love my life. I tolerate it.)

Thank you, to all my lovely reviewers. All of you keep me going. Candy to Sarah Costa, Yugi-is-my-one-and-only, Feebeefi, Daikaio, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Jade Cade, AA, Hikari's-dark-side-08, Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos, kaibasbabe, harleydbabe222, FallenAngel. I love all of you!

Disclaimer: Seriously people, do you think I could own Yuugioh? (Crickets chirp) Gee thanks…

* * *

**Chapter four, No way…**

"_I solved the clue! Follow me!" They all followed the ex-pharaoh to Kami-knows-where. Yami stopped suddenly.  
_

"_Ra…"  
_

"_What, Pharaoh?" Bakura stepped out from behind Yami and gasped audibly.  
_

"_Hell no…"_

_

* * *

_

Instead of water in the fountain, there was blood. The crimson, life-giving liquid was staining the unconscious person on the edge of the fountain. Bakura brushed past Yami and picked up the limp form of his hikari.

"Ryou, speak to me." Bakura's voice had a pleading edge to it. The normally white hair of Ryou was stained red. Numerous gashes covering Ryou's body were bleeding heavily. Now they knew why the fountain had bloody water.

"B-Bakura?" The said yami held back a sigh of relief. Ryou wasn't dead. He was extremely pale from blood loss though. Bakura leaned down and kissed his hikari gently.

"Don't worry, Ryou. I'll keep you safe. Sleep well." Before Ryou could say anything, Bakura sent Ryou into a world of dreamless sleep. Yami watched the two with jealousy written all over his face.

"Found a clue, guys." Seto called. They all watched as Bakura slipped the Ring around Ryou's neck. A brief flash of light and then the duplicate Ring was visible. Yami clenched his fist, trying to keep his fustration in check. They joined Seto by a tree. He handed them the note.

_Dear yamis,_

_You took too long and your hikaris suffered because of it. So sorry. I'll miss your hikari's screams. I was fun torturing him, so easy too. Now for the next clue. Don't take too long this time or your Lights will suffer._

_Sincerely yours,  
Demoness_

_Z any as it is, I only need one hikari to complete my revenge. My plan is close to being revealed. Be patient. Next clue at Kaiba Corporation. Your company isn't safe, Kaiba.  
_

Yami stared at the clue. _I only need one hikari to complete my revenge. _

"Let's go. I don't like the thought of this person with control over my company." Seto ordered. Yami fought to control his emotions… and failed.

"How can you say that? Yuugi could be dead for all I know! Jounouchi could be hurt, and all you're worrying about is your stupid company!"

"Stay out of my life. You won't like what you find out." Seto stated calmly. He turned to the others. "Kaiba Corp isn't far from here. We can walk." Yami glared at the two who were carrying their hikaris.

"Lucky you." He whispered to himself. They all followed Kaiba to his company, unaware of the figure lurking in the Shadows.

"Time is running out. Solve the clues quickly or the last two will be my prisoners forever." The demoness smirked and disappeared.

* * *

The knife slid against his pale skin, releasing crimson liquid that dripped onto the floor. He held back a scream that threatened to rip through his throat.

"Will you tell me what I need to know?" The torturer hissed.

"I'll never tell. You'll have to kill me!" He replied, still rebellious.

"No, I won't kill you… yet. I still need you for the final phase of my revenge, little hikari. Just wait. You play a big part in your yami's downfall."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" He shouted, struggling against his bonds that held him down. His torturer's eyes flashed and he found a knife against his throat.

"I give the orders here. If it weren't for the fact that I need you for my revenge, you'd be dead." Blood slid down his neck and stained his jacket. He hissed.

"I'll never give in. I know he's coming to help me. You won't win." He said defiantly.

"We'll see about that." The demoness left the hikari in the dark, blood still seeping from his cuts. As soon as the steps faded away, the young hikari collapsed.

"Please come help me soon. I'm afraid." He whispered. A scream pierced the air. He winced. That sounded painful. After a few seconds, the hikari fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

The four yamis looked around the first floor of Kaiba Corp with no luck. They found no one. Ryou had finally woken up and helped search.

"What time is it, Kaiba?" Malik asked, exhausted. Seto glanced at his watch.

"It's 4 AM. We still have three days left." He said. Ryou leaned against Bakura.

"How about we rest for a while? I'm sure you guys are exhausted from running around the city looking for your hikaris." Ryou suggested. Malik lay against Marik.

"I agree with Ryou." Yami, surprisingly, didn't argue. He leaned against the wall.

"Just for a few minutes." He whispered. A few seconds later, everyone was somewhere on the ground, asleep. Two people's dreams were riddled with horrors.

* * *

_Yami's POV, Dream Sequence_

Everything was so dark. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Hello?" I looked around again. I still couldn't see anything.

"You don't belong in this world. I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again." I froze. That voice sounded familiar.

"Who, who are you?"

"Someone you know very well." There was light far off in the distance. On instinct, I started walking toward it.

"Yami." Now I recognized that voice.

"Yuugi?" Was it possible? Was it really him? He spread his arms, beckoning me to hug him. I gladly complied.

"Glad you found me, Yami." I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Why, Yuugi?" I stared at the bloody knife in his hand. He smirked.

"You don't belong in this world." Tears fell from my eyes.

"But if I die then I can't save you."

"I don't care. You don't belong here. I can't believe I said I loved you." The cruel smile killed me inside and out.

"Just remember, aibou. I'll always love you." I collapsed from exhaustion and my world faded to black again.

_End Dream Sequence, Normal POV_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, Pharaoh!" Yami was jolted awake with tears streaming down his face. He was holding his shoulder as if something was paining him. Bakura looked at him confused.

"What happened, Bakura?" Ryou asked. Yami backed into the wall, now shaking slightly.

"I don't know, Ryou. I've never seen him like this." Yami forced himself to calm down.

"_It was only a dream._" He gulped down air. Relaxing, he slid down and hit the floor.

"Yami?" Malik called.

"I'm alright. I… it was only a dream." Ryou offered a hand up and Yami gladly took it. "I have to find him before he thinks that I failed him." He whispered to himself.

The demoness in the Shadows smirked.

"I know your weakness, and it will be your downfall. Hurry up or you will never see your hikari again."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Well, next week I won't be able to update at all. Stupid TAKS and DAC tests take up too much time.

HS: I'm really sorry, but I have to study. I hate those stupid tests.

YD: Till next update which hopefully which will be somewhat long to make up for the lack of updates.

HS: Reviews please! Candy to all reviewers!

Congratulations to the four people who figured out who the demoness was. (give cookies) You get sugar cookies or chocolate chip cookies. Your choice!


	5. Solution of Clue Three

YD: (munches on cookie from Hikari's DS) Thank you, all you patient people out there. Tests are done for now. Just wait till next year. (shudder)

HS: As promised, this chapter has a bit more length. It also has some bloody parts, or torture, and a nice little romantic part between Yami and Yuugi, a.k.a. a lime.

YD: If you don't like either of them, I don't suggest reading Yami's dream sequence. I will warn you when his dream sequence comes up with **BIG BOLD LETTERS!**

HS: It's entirely up to you if you want to read his dream or not. It doesn't affect the plot line much so it's ok to miss it. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is getting seriously boring. I do not own Yuugioh. I don't now, and I never will. Clear?

* * *

**Chapter five, Solution of Clue Three**

"_I'm alright. I… it was only a dream." Ryou offered a hand up and Yami gladly took it. "I have to find him before he thinks I failed him." He whispered to himself._

_The demoness in the Shadows smirked._

"_I know your weakness, and it will be your downfall. Hurry up or you'll never see you hikari again."_

_

* * *

_

Taking a shaky breath, Yami suggested they return to their searching. Seto whole-heartedly agreed. None wanted to split up and search… for a good reason. They spent a few hours searching every room in the first three floors.

"Kaiba, what time is it?" Seto looked at his watch briefly.

"It's about eight in the morning." Yami looked hard at the clue again.

_Z any as it is, I only need one hikari to complete my revenge. My plan is close to being revealed. Be patient. Next clue at Kaiba Corporation. Your company isn't safe, Kaiba._

"Kaiba, why don't you figure the clue out? You know this company best." Yami handed Seto the clue and then joined the others who were still searching the next clue and the one of the two hikaris still missing.

"Any luck, guys?"

"What do you think?" Bakura spat, temper running high. Ryou placed his hand over Bakura's arm.

"It's alright, Bakura. Yami no Yuugi is just worried." He reasoned. Something flickered in Yami's eyes. He turned away and searched alone, tears once again falling silently.

About ten minutes later, Seto called everyone over.

"Okay, I've narrowed the choices to three. My office, the testing room, and the manufacturing room are the three places where I go the most. We should try those places."

"Okay, let's try the manufacturing room first." Malik suggested. Seto nodded in agreement.

They were all silent on the elevator that was heading up to the fifth floor.

"Don't touch anything. I mean it." Marik bit back an insult, not wanting to anger the already ticked Kaiba.

They searched the room with no incident. Also, they found nothing important.

"Alright, testing room next. It's where we try out the latest technology to make sure it operational."

"Let's check it out then."

"And don't…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kaiba, don't touch anything. I know." Marik interjected. Seto scowled darkly.

"For a good reason too. Everything here is a prototype and may have a few bugs in it. There's no telling what it could do when activated."

"Stop bickering and help search." Ryou ordered.

About an hour later, they found nothing at all. Seto was getting aggravated though. Yami was internally panicking.

"Well, there's one last place on my list. Let's check it out. My office is on the top floor." They followed Seto to the elevator.

Inside of the elevator, Bakura stared out the glass doors. Watching the ground fall beneath is very disturbing but Bakura watched anyway. With a soft _ping _the doors opened.

The office was truly magnificent. If Yami hadn't been so preoccupied, he would have loved the place. Since it was only ten in the morning and because of the cloudy weather, the office wasn't very bright. They didn't even have to search for anything.

"Jou!" Seto was the first to recover. He ran over to the desk where Jounouchi lay immobile. His hair was matted with dried blood. His clothes were torn and bloody. Fresh blood oozed from several lacerations on his arms and legs. His shirt was ripped at the back, like he had been whipped.

Seto gingerly kissed his koibito. Jounouchi moaned and opened his eyes.

"S-Seto?" The addressed boy sighed in relief. His koibito was alive. Yami stared at the sight, not fully comprehending. Marik and Bakura looked at Yami understandingly. They knew the clue.

_I only need one hikari to complete my revenge._

Suddenly, Yami couldn't breathe. Yuugi was dragged into this because of him. He didn't deserve Yuugi, not if being with him meant putting him in harm's way. Dream Yuugi was right; he didn't belong in this world. He only caused hurt and pain wherever he went.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed. Tears stung his eyes. Pain stabbed his heart. _This was all his fault. _The others were kidnapped only because of their friendship with him and Yuugi. It was all the hurt him, to break his spirit. Someone knew that Yuugi was his weak point, his only weakness.

"I'm so sorry, Yuugi. I'm so sorry." His half whispered to himself.

"Yami no Yuugi, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, noticing the tears streaming down the ex-pharaoh's face. Silently, he held out the third clue. Ryou read it and suddenly understood.

"Don't worry, we'll get Yuugi back. You can rest for a while. I'm sure you're exhausted." Obeying, Yami let go of reality fairly quickly. Almost instantly, he started dreaming.

* * *

**DREAM SEQUENCE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LIME OR TORTURE OR BLOOD, DON'T READ IT!**

Everywhere, everything was dark, not just the dark where you can see, pure darkness. You didn't know where the sky started or the grounded ended.

"You're back." That voice sent shivers down Yami's spine. It was chilling, like it could freeze you just by talking. And Yami knew exactly who it was.

"Yuugi, please, please, forgive me. I never meant to put you in danger."

"Too late!" Someone hissed. Before Yami could react, a knife buried itself in his back. Yami choked on his scream.

"Yuu… gi." Someone cackled and pulled the weapon out of his back. Next thing he knew, the knife was protruding from his heart. Yuugi stepped forward and pulled it out. Blood poured from the wound and Yami almost collapsed from the pain.

"It's all your fault." Some of the darkness faded to gray. Yami could see. Yuugi stood before him holding a dagger covered in crimson liquid, blood. He didn't dare look down, for fear of seeing the damage done by the blood-stained weapon.

"W-Why?"

"Because I hate you, that's why." That comment stung even more than the knife had.

"NO!" There was a new voice, a lot like Yuugi's. But Yuugi was right in front of him, right?

"What's happening?" Yami swayed, only to be caught by his hikari.

(Not Yuugi will be referred to as Yugi and the real Yuugi will be called Yuugi. It just makes things less complicated.)

"I'm sorry, Yami." Yami looked incredulously at this Yuugi. Why were there two? Yuugi placed a hand against Yami's bleeding heart and his back. The wounds healed and all traces of blood disappeared. Softly, he kissed Yami's lips.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, furious that his torture was interrupted. Bright light erupted from Yuugi, forcing Yugi to shield his eyes. Yami, used to his hikari's Light didn't flinch. He basked in the Light, soaking up the energy. With a shriek, Yugi disappeared.

"Yami, Yami, are you alright?" Yuugi asked the barely conscious form in his arms.

"Yuugi, is that really you?"

"Yes, Yami, it's me." Yami reached out and caressed his aibou's cheek. He pulled Yuugi slowly toward him and pressed his lips against his in a desperate kiss. Yami switched their positions.

"I missed you, koi." Yuugi squirmed beneath Yami, trying to get comfortable.

"I missed you too." Yami nibbled on Yuugi's lower lip a bit, asking silently for permission. His wish was granted as Yuugi opened his mouth. Yami's hands roamed Yuugi's body. Yuugi mewled in appreciation.

"Koishii, I'm sorry for putting you in danger. It's all my fault." Yuugi licked his lips, tasting the lingering flavor of Yami.

"It's not your fault. I chose to be with you."

"But…"

"Shut up and kiss me." Yami gladly complied. He kissed Yuugi's right cheek, left cheek, forehead, and nose. Then his lips found their way to Yuugi's mouth.

Still kissing Yuugi, Yami slowly unbuttoned Yuugi's shirt. He only undid a few buttons, just in case Yuugi changed his mind. His hands went under the shirt and caressed the skin beneath. Yuugi moaned and arched upward. Yami pushed his back down and gently bit his neck.

"Ya… mi."

"Shhhh." Yami moved to Yuugi's ear. He bit down and Yuugi whimpered beneath him.

"It hurts."

"Sorry." Yami licked the abused spot and kissed the place. He moved back Yuugi's neck, his most vulnerable point.

"That tickles, Yami." Yuugi said as Yami placed feather-light kisses on his neck.

"MY little hikari, you're mine."

"And you're mine?"

"Forever and ever, aibou." Yuugi smiled and bit Yami gently on his neck.

"It's proof that this actually happened. I'll be waiting for you to come get me."

"WAKE UP, PHARAOH!" Yami looked around, trying to find the owner of that voice. Yuugi looked sadly at Yami.

"You have to go back now, Yami." Yuugi kissed Yami one final time, pouring all his love and desperation into it. Yami kissed back with more desperation, trying to hold on to the dream. Yuugi smiled and disappeared. Yami stared at the spot where Yuugi was before he too, disappeared.

**END YAMI'S DREAM SEQUENCE. SAFE TO READ NOW!**

**

* * *

**

Yami awoke with a start. Bakura hovered over him with a grim look on his face. Seeing Yami awake, he slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Yami asked, rubbing his cheek, trying to make the stinging pain go away.

"We need your help. Both Marik and I are almost drained of Magic. We need to pool our Magics to help Jounouchi. Kaiba is threatening to kill us otherwise."

"Whatever. Give me a sec." Bakura joined Marik next to Jounouchi. Yami rubbed his neck where Yuugi had bitten him in his dream. It was such a good dream too. Yuugi had saved him from death and helped him believe in himself.

"Hey, Yami no Yuugi? What happened to your neck?" Malik asked. Yami stopped suddenly as Yuugi's words returned to him.

"_It's proof that this actually happened. I'll be waiting for you to come get me."_

"Malik, do you have a mirror?" Malik looked at Yami strangely but gave him one. Yami looked at his neck. A bright red bite mark shone against his skin. He smiled. So it had happened.

Silently, he gave back the mirror and joined the others yamis who were gathered around Jounouchi. Nodding to Marik and Bakura, he started calling upon his Magic. Healing was a powerful thing, the more serious the wounds, the more Magic it would take to Heal.

"If you run out of Magic, stop. I won't have anyone die." Yami commanded. Bakura nodded. His Magic was considerable low after Healing Ryou.

It took a good twenty minutes but Jounouchi was Healed. He wound be sore, but he was alive. Bakura leaned against a wall, drained mentally and magically. It took a lot of concentration to Heal as well as Magic.

Jounouchi tested his legs and fell against Seto who caught him.

"You'll be tired for a while." Yami said wearily. "Now we need to find the next and last clue."

_Z any as it is, I only need one hikari to complete my revenge. My plan is close to being revealed. Be patient. Next clue at Kaiba Corporation. Your company isn't safe, Kaiba._

"Why would the demoness add that last part?" Ryou asked pointing to the clue. "They didn't need to put _Your company isn't safe, Kaiba._ unless…"

"It has something to do with safety." Marik said. Jou snapped his fingers.

"What about those safes that you have, Seto? Maybe it's in there!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Didn't I say it would be longer? I kept my promise.

HS: Don't flame me for the lime and torture. I clearly stated in the beginning that there would be that in Yami's dream sequence. You can't flame me for telling you that.

YD: In better new, the evil tests from hell are over. Now the only major tests are finals at the end of the year. Plenty of time till then.

HS: Reviews for the effort of the long chapter please!

YD: (holds up a box marked, Reviews) Reviews for the nice authoress?

HS: Since when are you nice?

YD: …never…


	6. Final Clue

YD: Yes, I'm back and I have an update. Yay.

HS: Your enthusiasm is overwhelming, really.

YD: (yawns) Shut up and start the story.

HS: Whatever…

Disclaimer: Relate to first chapters for the disclaimer. I'm too bored to write it.

* * *

**Chapter six, Final Clue**

"_Why would the demoness add that last part?" Ryou asked pointing to the clue. "They didn't need to put Your company isn't safe, Kaiba. unless…"_

"_It has something to do with safety." Marik said. Jou snapped his fingers._

"_What about those safes that you have, Seto? Maybe it's in there!" _

_

* * *

_

Yami immediately stood up.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" He demanded quickly.

"There are ten safes total, two on the first floor, four on the third floor, and four safes up here. We can split into three groups and search each floor. Marik and Malik will check the first floor, Ryou and Bakura will check the third floor and Jou, Yami, and I will search here. If you find the clue, call my cell phone."

They split into the three different groups and started searching. Seto gave them all the combos to the safes and promised that if he found anything missing, heads would roll. Bakura and Marik, who were still low on Magic, promised nothing would happen and left.

"You lead the way, Kaiba. Help me support Jou." Seto and Yami let Jou lean on them. Jou winced with each step.

"Jeez, it feels like I just got out of bed after a fun night with Seto." Seto bit back a laugh and Yami winced.

"Let's just get the clue, alright?" Yami hissed. He loved his aibou and Yuugi loved him, but they hadn't ever done anything like that before. Yami respected Yuugi too much to go against him on that kind of decision.

"Whatever." Seto said. He led the other two to a safe in the wall. In fact, if Seto hadn't pointed it out, they probably wouldn't have seen it. Slowly he twirled the lock. 12-10-42, the door of the safe swung open, revealing papers of all sorts.

"How are we supposed to find the clue if there is so much paper here?"

"It would be laced with Shadow Magic because this safe wasn't opened." Yami said. He closed his eyes and probed the papers.

Nothing.

Marik and Malik joined Bakura and Ryou after checking through the other safes. So far, they had no luck either.

Finally the last safe. Seto twirled the lock. 10, 12, 24, the door opened. Yami reached out once again with his mind. Instead of the usual clean feeling, he felt a tainted something.

"This is the one!" Slowly and carefully, he pulled the note from the back. Hands shaking, he read the note. All the others looked on silently. None of them missed the tears sliding down the once-pharaoh's face. He let out a cry of despair and dropped the note.

Malik picked it up as Ryou went to comfort the distraught yami.

_Dear yamis,_

_You took entirely too long. Glad you have your blonde mutt back? Well, he'll be the last hikari that will be returned. Remember if you don't find me, the last hikari's life belongs to me forever. You'd better hurry before sunset._

_P.S. He has a strong spirit, but even strong spirits can be cracked someway. He's breaking down slowly. When the hikari falls the yami will follows._

_U unfortuantly for you, Yuugi still belongs to me. He is the final part of my plan for revenge on you, Yami Atemu. Meet me at the Domino Museum. Be ready to lose everything, including Yuugi._

Dark Magic danced around Yami, who still had yet to control his emotions. Ryou looked helplessly at Bakura. He growled and stepped over to Yami. Raising a hand, he slapped him across the face. Yami continued looking down, but the Darkness around him disappeared.

"Thank you, Bakura." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry for that. It's just; _I'm_ the one who put Yuugi in danger. He's involved in this because of me."

"No sense in worrying about that now. Let's get to the museum." Marik yelled. Malik turned pale.

"Marik… what about Isis?" The addressed teen didn't answer.

"Let's go." Seto ordered. He carried Jou to the elevator. The others followed quickly.

"We still have to figure out who the kidnapper is." Ryou mentioned, flinching slightly when Yami looked at him.

"I already know." He said in a soft voice. A hand gripped his collar, forcing him to look up into icy blue eyes that were full of rage.

"How long have you know?" He asked, voice filled with deadly poison.

"Since I read the final clue." Yami replied evenly. Jou pulled Seto back. He was trying to hold his anger.

"Are you going to tell us?" Yami shook his head.

"Not yet." Seto scowled but didn't probe. Bakura growled lightly, imagining what he was going to do when he got his hands on whoever hurt his koi.

Let's just stop dawdling and get over to the museum!" Malik shouted, uncomfortable at the chilling silence.

The elevator opened, letting them onto the first floor. They walked silently toward Seto's car.

"Buckle up; this is going to go fast." Seto warned. They obeyed, knowing angering an already angry Seto behind the wheel was suicidal.

Going about 20 MPH over the speed limit which was 60MPH, they arrived at the museum without trouble and quite quickly… or so they thought.

As soon as Bakura stepped out, several guns cocked. They others filed out and stared at the guns aimed at them. Seto put on his cold, high-and-mighty face and stepped forward. The police, recognizing him, lowered their guns a bit.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto demanded.

"There was an attack on the museum, sir. We're on orders to not let anyone in." A particularly brave person said. Seto turned to them.

"Well, I _order_ you to let me in." Bakura whistled softly.

"I'm sorry, sir. You do not own this city." Seto ignored the person and stepped forward. The guns all pointed toward him.

"Kaiba, my koishii is inside and these people are all that stands between him and me." Shadow Magic danced around him as he smirked.

"Don't waste your magic, Pharaoh." Marik warned. Yami ignored him and whispered something. The Magic danced around him wildly. Yami disappeared.

"Stupid baka, show off, damn him." Bakura muttered. Suddenly, some of the police opened fire. On instinct, the Item holders sent up a shield of Magic. Bullets bounced off harmlessly.

"Damn." Jou cursed, wiping blood off his arm from where a bullet grazed him. It stung.

"You ok, pup?"

"You get kidnapped, tortured, and shot at, then come ask me that question." Jou retorted. Seto chuckled despite their position.

"Hey, Bakura, Marik, do you think you could get us in the building without getting shot?" Seto asked.

"Just walk." Marik answered, showing signs of Draining. They made it to the door without anyone getting hurt. As soon as they stopped shooting, Marik and Bakura eased off the shields. Ryou and Malik held them up still. Although they had minimal control over the Shadows, they were doing well.

Seto locked the door of the museum when everyone stepped through. Ryou and Malik let down the shields and leaned on their yamis for support.

"Good job, Ryou. You did well." Bakura complimented softly.

"Thanks, Bakura. It means a lot coming from you."

They heard footsteps coming toward them. All got into a fighting position, even Ryou, ready to fight for their life.

A pale Yami stumbled toward them, completely drained of Magic.

"You baka pharaoh. You know you're not supposed to do that." Bakura reprimanded. Jounouchi caught Yami before he fell. He steadied the ex-pharaoh.

"We have to find Yuugi." He said breathless. "We're close, I can feel it."

"Come on then." Jounouchi said, letting Yami lean on him while he walked. "You lead the way, buddy."

They wound their way through the museum. Malik recognized the path.

"We're going towards the Ancient Egypt exhibit."

"Almost there, I can feel his aura getting stronger." Yami whispered, almost afraid to hope.

They went through the door, only to find the room entirely too dark.

"So you have made it. I was beginning to wonder if you'd come at all." A light shined on the speaker and the group laid eyes on the very person who went to all the trouble to kidnap their hikaris.

"My name is Yokoshima." Yokoshima clapped her hands and another light shined on another person. A person drenched in his own blood and was bound against the Tablet of the Pharaoh.

"Oh Ra…" Yami murmured, voice cracking.

That one person who was so brutally tortured, the person who Yami wished could hold in his arms again, was…Yuugi.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Ahem, before you kill me because of the horrible cliffhanger I left you, I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers. I don't suppose a bribe would keep me alive now, would it?

HS: For all of you that are confused be the kidnapper, it'll all be explained later. Yokoshima isn't really the kidnapper, they just think she is.

YD: I… I'll be writing the next chapter so people won't kill me. By the way, this story is almost over. Just a few more evil plot twists and nasty cliffhangers till it's all over.

HS: Can't promise a happy ending though…

YD: Reviews please!


	7. Hurt

YD: In case you haven't noticed yet, I've deleted Songfic Collection. Unfortunately, Fanfiction no longer allows it. I want to keep my account so I had to delete it.

HS: It had 30 reviews and ten chapters… I wish I didn't have to delete it but… ya know. I couldn't keep it. Someone was bound to report me and I'd be kicked off.

YD: Well, enough of my ranting. I'm sure you're all very anxious to know what happened to Yuugi.

* * *

**Chapter seven, Hurt**

"_My name is Yokoshima." Yokoshima clapped her hands and another light shined on another person. A person drenched in his own blood and was bound against the Tablet of the Pharaoh._

"_Oh Ra…" Yami murmured, voice cracking._

_That one person who was so brutally tortured, the person who Yami wished could hold in his arms again, was… Yuugi.

* * *

_

Yami leaned heavily on Jounouchi, holding back tears. He stared at the unconscious form of his hikari sadly. Gold chains were around his wrists, ankles, his neck, and his waist. Those six chains were the only thing holding him up.

"You came for what, Pharaoh? Did you come for your hikari or to kill the kidnapper or to help your friend?" Yami looked up.

"I came to save Yuugi." Although a little unbalanced, Yami stood up. Even though he looked confidant, his eyes showed the truth. He was scared, scared for his friends and his koishii.

"You fool, here's your friend." Yokoshima laughed and Dark Magic sparkled. Someone was thrown toward them. Instinctively, Jounouchi and Yami caught them.

"Isis!" Malik reached forward and took her from their grasp. He looked toward Yokoshima with rage written all over his features. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Is that so? Well, if you do any harm to me, your little hikari gets it!" Yami looked at Malik, silently relaying a pleading and desperate message through his eyes. Malik hissed but didn't do anything.

"Thank you, Malik." Yami whispered. Yokoshima laughed loudly and cruelly.

"I knew you'd see it my way! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. She is my host." Yami scowled. If you had a host, you're a Slave to the Shadows.

"Hello, my old friends. Do you remember me?" An oddly familiar girl stepped into the light where Yokoshima stood. The girl had iced blue eyes flecked with crimson. Those eyes could freeze you just by looking at you. She wore black leather that clung to her curvy figure. It seemed like she was going to go clubbing or something. Her hair was black as well, pure black.

"She is the person I met in the Shadow Realm. We both sought revenge on you, Pharaoh, so we teamed up and planned our revenge. The perfect way was to go through your hikari. We just needed a way to lure you to your doom." Yami swore he felt his blood freeze. Bakura actually swore out loud.

"This is all your fault, Pharaoh!" Yami flinched. "If it weren't for you, out hikaris would have never been put in danger!"

"I know." His gaze turned icy. "Don't you think I know this is all because of me? Do you think I have ever thought about how I betrayed Yuugi! Do you? I do know, alright? I think about it every minute, every second that Yuugi is apart from me! I damn well know that I'm to blame for all this!" Bakura stared at him.

"Bakura…" Ryou scolded. Yami fell to his knees.

"I know… I just want Yuugi back in my arms…" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi. I failed you. I don't deserve to be your yami. I don't deserve to live. Just kill me now…" If either Yokoshima or her host had a heart, it would have broke for the depressed yami. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Look how far the mighty pharaoh has fallen." Yokoshima's host taunted. "Your brat deserves to die, just like you do."

"Take that back." The tears falling from his eyes had stopped, replaced with guilt and determination. "Yuugi doesn't deserve what you've done to him. Take that back right now." He stood up.

"You want Yuugi back?" Yokoshima asked.

"Yes." Yami snarled.

"Tell you what, Yami, since I'm feeling good today, I'll give you a chance. Let's play a game." Yami winced; he'd heard that so many times from Yuugi. "You see those gold chains? Well, we'll both ask three questions. Answer them correctly and a chain will disappear. You choose which one goes. Answer it wrong… well, you'll know."

"If you pass the game then two souls will be sent to the Shadows. One person volunteers while the other is chosen by the volunteer. Both go the Shadows together. If you lose the game, Yami Atemu, you forfeit yours and your hikari's life. Deal?"

"I accept." Yami replied without hesitating. The risks were high but taking risks were a normal thing in Yami's life.

"Excellent." Cold blue-red eyes glinted insanely. Purple and black flames spread from the two, enclosing themselves and Yami in a dome. No one could get in and no one could get out.

"I'll save you, Yuugi. Hang on a little longer." Yami whispered. Yuugi was still unconscious and blissfully oblivious to what was going on. Yokoshima and her host grinned insanely.

"You've fallen for our trap, Pharaoh. Let the game begin."

"I'll ask the first question. Pharaoh, why do I want revenge on you?" Yokoshima asked.

"…When I was pharaoh, I dueled countless people for my life and the lives of my people. You were the Sorceress of Chaos and wanted to rule in my stead. I dueled you and won, thus sending your mind, body, and soul to the Shadow Realm."

"Correct," Yokoshima grudgingly replied. "Choose a chain to disappear."

"I choose the chain around his neck." Instantly, the golden chain binding his neck disappeared, letting more oxygen through his lungs. Yuugi leant forward a bit, still unconscious.

"It's my turn now. Guess what my name is."

"_Mazaki Anzu_, the bitch who almost killed Yuugi." Yami viciously wrenched her name through his throat. Anzu's eyes immediately narrowed.

"You better be careful what you say about me, _Yami-Chan_. Yuugi's life is once again in my hands. Now, choose a chain."

"I choose the one around his waist." It vanished quickly. Anzu and Yami glared at each other with as much hatred they could muster. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead a million times over. Along with glaring at Anzu, Yami was also listening for Yuugi's breathing. It was slow and ragged but at least he was breathing.

"The questions have been easy for now; just wait till they hit sore spots." Bakura whispered quietly. This was a dirty trick, he knew.

"Do you think Yami will win?" Jounouchi asked Seto. The CEO shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. It's all up to the Pharaoh. He'd better not slip up." Jounouchi nodded sadly and looked at his small buddy, bound against the tablet.

"He never deserved that." Ryou remarked softly. "Poor Yami, what he's going through is horrible." Bakura hugged his hikari tightly. If anyone took Ryou away from him they'd die slowly and painfully.

"He'll make it. That baka pharaoh never loses." Despite his confident tone, his eyes showed different emotions. He didn't want to care but the problem was, he did care, he cared too much.

"Do you think he'll win, Marik?" Isis was laid on the floor with Marik and Malik standing near her protectively.

"I don't know, koibito." Marik smoothed out Malik's hair. "It's all up to the Pharaoh. He'd better win or else he is killed… or worse."

"What could be worse than death?" Seto asked. "Nothing is worse than death." Marik and Bakura glanced at him.

"You've obviously never been to the Shadow Realm before. There, you're reduced to the mentality of a toddler… if you're lucky." Seto blanched.

"…That's charming." He muttered.

Inside the dome, Yokoshima and Anzu were furious. They were sure their first two questions would be answered wrong. But then again, they could now move on to Plan B. Yokoshima smirked. It was now her turn to ask a question.

"Time to move on to more _personal_ things. Third question, Pharaoh: Have you had any _inappropriate_ dreams about your _innocent_ hikari?"

"I… I…" Yami could not answer, but he had to. For the sake of his hikari, he had to answer the Ra-damned question. Then why couldn't he just say YES! His stupid pride wouldn't let him, not while his rivals stood outside a dome which they could hear through. He glanced from the smirking figure of Yokoshima to Yuugi.

"Hurry up, Pharaoh. I'm still waiting."

"I… N-no, I h-haven't anything like t-that." His words sounded so weak. It was obvious that he was lying. The smirk on her face widened. Anzu, behind her, sprouted a smug look.

"Wrong answer, Pharaoh. And for that, Yuugi suffers." Anzu smiled insanely and pointed to Yuugi. Dark Magic flew from her fingertips and hit Yuugi. Black fire danced all around him, burning his pure soul painfully. It was the equivalent of being stuck in a burning building, burning alive. A scream was heard all throughout the museum, Yuugi's scream.

"STOP!" Yami yelled, scared and hurt. He could _feel_ the pain radiating from his hikari. Anzu smiled and lifted the curse. Yuugi was left, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused.

Everyone watched as Yuugi struggled to stay conscious, to stay above the darkness clawing at him. A crystalline tear dropped from his eyes, hitting the floor beneath him. His pure aura was fading; he was dying slowly and torturously. Still, his spirit had not been broken. The Light around him was fading but it was still fighting off the Darkness as best it could. Yuugi was still clinging to life by a thread. Only Yami held the thread, barely, and his grip was slipping.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry." He was frozen on the spot, wanting to comfort him, but couldn't move. Yuugi looked up. His normally sparkling amethyst eyes were a dull purple.

"Y-Yami, you came." A new light shone in his eyes. "I knew y-you would. I h-have faith in y-you." The Light fought harder and succeeded in driving away the Darkness… for now.

"Yuugi…" Yami looked at his little angel's body. Blood trickled from many wounds, it was slowing but it was still bleeding. Yami noticed that there were lacerations on his neck, small but there. Someone had a knife, and they used it. He inwardly growled.

"How cute. Little Yuugi still has faith. Pitiful, we'll have to change that." Anzu stepped toward Yuugi. Yami didn't miss the fear in Yuugi's eyes.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Yami hissed. Anzu stopped.

"Very well." A knife appeared in her hand. It was the same knife she used to stab Yuugi and the same knife Yuugi used to try to end his life. Yami watched in slow motion as the knife left Anzu's hand and flew toward Yuugi…

Someone outside the dome screamed in horror.

Yami forced himself to breathe as he summoned the last drop of Magic he had. He didn't have enough to stop the blade or teleport, so he redirected it. Yami knew that he couldn't aim it at Yokoshima or Anzu; they'd just redirect it toward Yuugi again. So, he aimed it toward himself…

Yuugi screamed.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: This cliffhanger was even worse than chapter six. Ahem, I don't suppose a bribe would work now, would it?

HS: Now you've really done it, Yami. You twisted the plot too much. We're going to have to put it back on track. We can't let the Pharaoh die, it would leave Yuugi broken. You saw he put strength in fighting when he saw Yami no Yuugi!

YD: (looks at readers) They're going to kill me.

HS: You deserve it.

YD: Review please…

A million thanks to Yugi-is-my-one-and-only, Sarah Costa, Jade Cade, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Yonaka Yuki, Daikaio, Feebeefi, Hikari's-dark-side-08, HellsEternalFlame, Deceptigirl, Setsu, oreosarecool, can't remember5713, Yufa Gale Kurata Yagami, ele, i love athrun, Hathors-Favorite, gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover, Badbunny, Steven Thericeball, Eliza-Stonetear, Empress Miya, Ran Ohki, and Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta. I love you all!


	8. Betrayal

YD: Yes, yes, I am evil. My friends and ex-friends continually tell me so. Doncha think I'd know by now?

HS: I locked her in her soul room with a computer and murderous plot bunnies. All she had to do was write a chapter.

YD: I was afraid of the things my hikari might do while she was in control. She's twisted, hence me. Yes, she's more lenient but when you piss her off…

HS: Stop talking about me and start the story!

Disclaimer: I own Yuugioh. (lawyers surround me and start suing) I GIVE! I GIVE! Now penniless, I say: I don't own Yuugioh.

* * *

**Chapter eight, Betrayal**

_Yami forced himself to breathe as he summoned the last drop of Magic he had. He didn't have enough to stop the blade or teleport, so he redirected it. Yami knew that he couldn't aim it at Yokoshima or Anzu; they'd just redirect it toward Yuugi again. So, he aimed it toward himself…_

_Yuugi screamed.

* * *

_

Yami was rooted toward the spot, watching the blade draw nearer. If he died, what would become of Yuugi? He knew his responsibilities, but he couldn't even blink.

"YAMI!" His heart stopped, his breathing hitched, he could feel Death beckoning to him. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Yuugi screamed his frustration and Light surrounded Yami. Life returned to him. Yami collapsed, sucking in glorious oxygen to satisfy his lungs.

"Pity you didn't die, baka Pharaoh. It would have saved you so much pain."

"What happened?" Yami choked out. Anzu looked at him like he was insane.

"You have no idea what happens when you run out of Shadow Magic?" Yami glared at her.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be asking." Yami snarled.

"You lost too much Magic, so when you tried to use it; you used your life force. Yami, if you die, I'd die. I can't live without you. Since I have minimal control over the Shadows, I used Light. My Light gave you enough energy to fight off Death." Yuugi explained.

"You should've just died!" Anzu leapt forward, ready to kill Yami. Light shielded Yami.

"Unlike you, Yami, I still have Magic." Yuugi remarked.

"I'm indebted to you, koishii." Yami stood up slowly and rubbed his arms to get the circulation going. Yuugi smiled slightly.

"Just get me out of here, and we'll go home."

"Will do, aibou, will do." Standing straighter, he glared at Yokoshima and Anzu. "Let's get on with it."

"Fine, because you failed to answer the third question, and because it was the first time, you get a second chance. Have you ever dreamed of anyone besides you little Light?" Yami gritted his teeth and stared at his hikari. Yuugi watched him silently. Nothing shone in those amethyst depths. Yami decided to take a shot.

"Yes, I have _in the past_." Anzu scowled darkly. Loopholes, gotta hate 'em. "I choose the chain around his right wrist." It disappeared and his arm fell limp against him.

"Fourth question, Have you every doubted Yuugi's love for you?"

"NO." Anzu smirked triumphantly and pointed at Yuugi. Once again, the Shadow flames consumed Yuugi. His scream echoed in the depths of Yami's mind over and over again. "Stop, please, stop." Yami whispered, unable to take any more of the mental torture.

"Wrong answer, Pharaoh. You shouldn't lie you know, it only makes things worse." Yami tried to block out the hurt look Yuugi was giving him.

"I'm so sorry, aibou. I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper yet everyone heard him, even the people outside the dome.

"Fourth question over again, when did you doubt Yuugi's love for you?" Yokoshima asked cruelly.

"…I never truly doubted him but he didn't want to… so I jumped to conclusions. I still kept on loving him through it though."

Silence

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I don't deserve you, truly. I love you with all my heart and soul but I know I don't deserve someone like you. I choose the chain around his left ankle." He didn't see it, but the chain melted away. Yuugi had silent tears falling and hitting the floor beneath him.

"Pity we don't care or else we'd be heartbroken." Anzu taunted. Yami didn't look up, only stared at the ground, tear trails probably permanently stained.

Yami answered the next question without fail. Yuugi used the last of his strength to hang on the chain still encircled around his left wrist.

"Last question, how many times have you slept with your hikari… in your imagination?" Yokoshima asked. This was their last chance to make Yami fail.

"…" Yuugi stared at Yami imploringly. Yami had a million images flashing before him. Yuugi beneath him… Yuugi screaming his name… Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi.

"Yami, please, help me." Yami looked up at his koi. Yuugi's pleading amethyst eyes bore into his. He took a breath.

"Too many times to count." Yami replied softly. After all, he was only a teen, a sex-deprived teen at that. Yokoshima and Anzu scowled, they had lost. "The last chain around his left wrist can disappear now." Yami shot forward to catch Yuugi before he hit the ground.

"Yami…"

"Yuugi, oh Ra, Yuugi, I'm never going to forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry, koi. I love you so much, sweet hikari."

"So sorry that we have to break up the reunion but the deal is still in place."

"I love you for always and forever." Yami whispered. He stood, leaving Yuugi leaning against the Tablet.

"Well, Pharaoh?" Anzu sneered.

"I'll go as the volunteer and I choose Anzu to go to the Shadows with me." Yami said, looking at nothing in particular. Yuugi jerked his head toward Yami.

"What?" He asked incredulously. Yami refused to look Yuugi in the eyes.

"It's the only way for me to make sure Anzu will never hurt you again." Yami whispered. Yuugi leaned forward and pulled Yami down.

"I just got you back and I'm not letting you get away from me again!" Yami pressed his lips against Yuugi's in a desperate kiss. It was the exact feeling of the kiss in his dream. Only now, Yuugi would probably never see Yami again.

"Trust me, aibou. I wouldn't be doing this unless I loved you." He nuzzled Yuugi's neck, his vulnerable point. "I love you so much, koishii. Don't ever forget me." He stood up again. Yuugi reached for him one last time.

"Don't leave me, please! You promised that you'd never leave me, you promised!"

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I love you." Shadows encased Yami and Anzu swiftly and silently. Someone inside screamed bloody murder. Yuugi winced.

"YAMI, DON'T GO, PLEASE!" Yuugi's pleas went unnoticed as the Shadows began to clear. "I love you too, Kkwy." Yuugi sobbed openly and the Shadows vanished. Nothing was left, no soul, no body, not even the Sennen Puzzle. The dome disappeared, letting the others enter.

"Yuugi," Jounouchi called. "are you ok?"

"What do you think? I just lost the only person I ever loved."

"You bakas, my avatar may be gone, but I still live. I'll kill you now, hikari." Yokoshima yelled furiously. Yuugi stared at her silently, tears still falling.

"Please, go ahead. Yami is dead and I have nothing to live for. Just kill me; I don't want to feel pain anymore." His friends separated him from the blood-thirsty demon.

"Don't you know that when your vessel disappears, you go with it?" Bakura mocked. "You clearly don't know the rules of living in the Shadows. Yokoshima screamed as her soul was shredded by the Shadows. Whatever was left was sent to the Shadow Realm.

"We're safe now." Ryou murmured. Bakura and Marik sank to the ground. They were tired and drained. Nothing would be better than a nice bed and a kiss from their hikari. Unfortunately, they couldn't. Their hikaris would want them to help Yuugi.

"Yuugi please, let us help you." Yuugi pushed Ryou's hand away.

"Just let me die." Jounouchi stared at his friend sadly. He recognized this state of mind. Depression was a serious thing. Usually Yuugi's Grandfather would cheer him up but he was in the United States or in Egypt. It had been years since Yuugi was depressed. Yami had always made sure that Yuugi was happy.

"Get up, Mutou." Seto ordered. Jounouchi placed a hand on his arm.

"He's depressed and the only thing that can bring him out of it is Yami." Seto looked understandingly at Yuugi. He knew depression very well.

"What do we do?" Malik asked.

"First off, let's get home." Jounouchi picked up Yuugi. Yuugi struggled; the only person who could hold him like that was Yami! Marik pooled his Magic with Malik's Light Magic and sent Yuugi into a state of harmless, dreamless sleep.

"I have to rest if I'm going to have enough Magic to help Mutou." Marik said. Bakura nodded in affirmation. Ryou looked at Bakura surprised.

"You're volunteering to help?"

"You would keep nagging me to help so why not do so willingly and avoid your wrath?" Ryou hit Bakura lightly.

"I love you, Yami." Bakura hugged his hikari.

"I love you too, tenshi. Let's go home." Together they group set out toward Yuugi's home. Only one wasn't happy. One guess who.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: You don't think I'd actually kill Yami off do you?

HS: …yes

YD: Why do I bother? Honestly, I don't know why I bother to explain things to you.

HS: Shut up and update. Threats are starting to build up.

YD: Save the flames, this story isn't done yet and there is still plenty of time for Yami to return.


	9. Back Again?

YD: Completely and utterly bored, I give you chapter nine.

HS: (is sleeping)

YD: Worn out from school.

Disclaimer: You don't own, I don't sue. I don't own, you don't sue, deal?

Warning: Chapter contains **_LIME_**! Don't like don't read!

* * *

**Chapter nine, Back Again?**

It had been almost a week since the incident. Yuugi had to be kept away from sharp objects, having taking a liking to them. No one wanted to send him to a treatment center. He wasn't crazy, just severely depressed. I mean, who wanted your other half to be ripped violently from your side? But Yami, Yami was special. Yami was more than his other half; he was Yuugi's lover, his salvation from the demons that plagued his mind. But Yami was gone and the demons were having a blast, luring Yuugi into the depths of his mind, toward insanity. Yuugi whimpered, deeply engrossed in his dream.

"Are you ok, Bakura?" Ryou rested his head against Bakura's heart, listening to the steady beat.

"Not so much, tenshi." Bakura was very pale, like he'd experienced blood loss. Only this was continuous use of Magic. It was draining and incredibly tiring. Malik and Ryou were trying to help their yamis but they refused to let them handle the dangerous Shadow Magic.

"You'll be tainted." They had said.

Malik went upstairs to relieve Jounouchi from his watch. Marik was asleep on the couch, exhausted. Good to have him rest. Marik was extremely jumpy whenever Malik was out of his sight. He had a good reason to be.

Malik's darker half was more a part of him than the others yamis would ever be. Marik was born from his hatred at the time. Marik tried to destroy him but ended up destroying himself. Marik came back, explaining he couldn't be destroyed by darkness because he was darkness. Malik took him in and taught him how to love.

Meanwhile, a lone figure limped across the street in the pouring rain, headed toward home. He was losing blood from lacerations but nothing would get in the way of getting home. A long gash ran from his temple, down his neck, and stopped at his collarbone. White hot knives of pain stabbed him continuously as he limped. He could have collapsed from sheer agony and fatigue but trudged along, determined to get home.

Jounouchi watched his friend toss and turn in his sleep. Everyone was taking turns watching the depressed hikari, to make sure he wouldn't kill himself. Yuugi was never calm, only wallowing in the demons that beckoned to him. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Jou, your shift's over. It's my turn." Malik said softly, not wanting to wake Yuugi. Jounouchi nodded and got up. He stretched, having been sitting for so long.

"How is he?" Jounouchi looked at his small friend. He shook his head.

"Not good."

"I see. You go see Kaiba, I'm sure you want to." Jounouchi blushed and left quietly. Malik sat down in the chair Jounouchi previously occupied. Yuugi turned again, whimpering.

No, this wasn't Yuugi. This was a shadow of what Yuugi used to be when he lived with his parents. It was because of them that demons resided so deep in Yuugi's pure soul. His fool parents had spoke lies and broke his spirit. Only with the help of Yami did Yuugi ever recover. But he wasn't here was he?

Malik sighed. The rain pounded on the windows. It had been raining ever since Yami had left. At first it was soft but now it had the power of a hurricane, typhoon, tsunami, and monsoon all in one.

"Where the hell are you, Yami no Yuugi?" Malik asked. Silence reigned, not answering the question. Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he began to shake. His amethyst eyes were no longer bright and no longer radiated light. His eyes were dark and dead, hauntingly so. No one could look directly in his eyes and not feel hopelessness, loss, depression, and pain.

"Yami?" His voice was cracked from lack of use. He looked around, looking for something lost and never coming back. Malik sighed; he hated to be the one to tell him.

"Yami no Yuugi is gone, he's not coming back." Yuugi turn those eyes on to him. Malik couldn't suppress and shudder. The demons were devouring Yuugi inside out.

"He's coming back. He promised he'd never leave me, he promised. He doesn't break promises, he's coming back, I know it. You're lying, he's coming." Malik stared. Yuugi was insane.

"MARIK! BAKURA!" There was a crash and someone swore. Yuugi kept looking around for something that wasn't there. The door opened and the two aforementioned yamis stared.

"What happened?" Marik asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know. Yuugi just woke up and kept going on about Yami no Yuugi coming back." Bakura walked over to the bed and tested Yuugi's pulse. It really was out of whack. Malik restrained Yuugi from biting.

"No one touches me but Yami! Don't touch me! Let me go!" Bakura growled and sent Magic coursing through Yuugi's body. He gasped and his eyes went blank. Yuugi shuddered one last time and went limp. Malik laid him back on the bed and covered him.

"What did you do?" He asked incredulously.

"Put him to sleep. He should be calm next time he wakes up." Malik nodded, understanding that Bakura didn't want to explain. Marik kissed his hikari and the two left the room.

Twenty minute later, Seto came in. Malik stretched and left the room quickly, wanting to get back to Marik. Seto leaned against the wall, preparing for thirty minutes of boredom. Or so he thought.

The doorbell sounded.

Ryou and Bakura went to the door, both wondering who the hell would be visiting now. Bakura opened the door, a sphere of Magic ready to throw if the intruder was unwelcome. Neither expected to see who they saw. Ryou screamed. The person at the door collapsed on the now-wet floor of the Mutou residence. Marik, Malik, and Jounouchi joined the scared Ryou and the unbelieving Bakura.

"Who, what, when, where, why, and how?" Jounouchi asked. He leaned down and helped him stand. He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. He smiled sheepishly.

"Long time no see, ne?" Bakura's eye twitched. Without warning, Bakura punched him in the stomach. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor again.

"Do you have ANY idea what we've been going through this past week? You leave and think you can just come gallivanting back all smiling? Well, you're wrong!" He coughed up blood violently.

"I guess I deserved that. May I go see Yuugi now?" Marik lifted him up by his shirt.

"Are you going to break his heart again by leaving? Do you have any idea what you've done to him? He's either crying or having nightmares because of you!" Jounouchi decided to join in.

"He's been depressed ever since you left. Do you know what we have to do now? We have to watch him and keep sharp objects away from him. He used to be like this only he thought he was worthless. Now, he's doing this because he wanted to be with you!" Marik dropped him to the floor.

"I know. I could hear his screams and pleas for help from the Shadow Realm."

"He never screamed." Ryou said, still a little wary. Bakura held him protectively.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally, he was yelling for me. He never stopped, never silenced. He didn't even stop when his demons clawed at his throat."

"You're the only one who can help Yuugi so go." Marik and Bakura supported the other. Together, everyone made it to Yuugi's room without incident. Seto was standing in the middle of the room seeming torn.

"Seto?" Jounouchi asked. Seto turned. He embraced his lover.

"I wanted to go see what happened but I couldn't leave. I'd never forgive myself if something happened on my watch."

"Seto… look who's back." He gestured to the person between Bakura and Marik. Seto's eyes turned dark as he opened his mouth to shout.

"Save it Seto, Bakura, Marik and me already had a go at him." Jounouchi said, using incorrect grammar. No one bothered to correct him. Everyone but him backed against the wall. They didn't want to interrupt but none wanted to leave.

With tears in his eyes, he approached the bed where Yuugi lay sleeping.

"Yuugi, wake up." He placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi's eyes shot open. Those dead eyes landed on the figure at the edge of his bed.

"It's you…" he whispered. Yuugi laughed humorlessly. "I get it, I'm dreaming. This isn't real. When I wake up you'll be gone and I'll be all alone again. Isn't this a wonderfully tricky world we live in?"

A drop of blood slid from a cut on his face, it almost looked like he was crying blood. The drop landed on the sheet, staining it forever. Yuugi was pinned to the bed in an instant.

"It's real, not a dream. I'm back." He nipped at Yuugi's neck and nuzzled him, despite the fact he was soaking wet and bleeding. Yuugi took a good look at him, raised his hand, and slapped him across the face.

"YOU BAKA!" He winced, holding his stinging cheek.

"Aibou…"

"Don't youaibou me, baka. Don't give me that shit. You leave without so much as a warning and come back expecting to be forgiven? You, you, you… BAKAYARO!" Yuugi pushed him off the bed. He landed hard on the floor. Just sitting there, he looked into Yuugi's fiery eyes. Yuugi stood and leaned down to his eye level.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I truly am sorry." His pleas of understanding landed on deaf ears. Yuugi slapped him across the face again. He groaned and collapsed.

"That, you baka, was for leaving me." Yuugi said, voice a great deal softer. He looked up hopefully. Yuugi grabbed his collar and forced him to sit up. Yuugi's smile was almost transparent.

"Yuugi…" Before he could say anything else, Yuugi kissed him deeply. Instinctively, he responded. Soon, he, instead of Yuugi, was dominating the kiss. Gods, Yuugi tasted like ambrosia after all the pain!

"And that, Yami, was for coming back." Yuugi said, breathlessly. Yami smiled down at his aibou. Somehow during the kiss, Yami had straddled Yuugi's waist. Yuugi smiled for the first time in the past week.

"We'll just leave now." Ryou said, ushering everyone out. "Show's over, guys. Let them have some privacy."

"What happened?" Yuugi asked, fingering the cut on Yami's face.

"After Anzu and I were consumed by the Shadows we made another deal. We fight to the death. Whoever wins goes back in my body since Anzu has none."

"Why doesn't she have a body?"

"When a person spends too much time in the Shadow Realm you lose your anchor to the Real World. In this case, Anzu lost her body. Anyway, my Duel Monster friends came and protected me since all my Magic was drained."

"Oh Yami…"

"It wasn't that bad. The Shadows knew me so they didn't harm me much. They know their leader. Anzu still put up a fight. These gashes on me are the result of that battle. I can heal myself but it'll take a while."

"First off, you need a bath. You soaked and you're still bleeding." Yami opened his mouth to protest that he was fine but Yuugi attacked his mouth and the protest died in his throat. Yami moaned into the kiss.

"Yuugi…" His Light touched some of his wounds which immediately stopped bleeding. Yami was too preoccupied to notice.

"Come on, let's go get that bath." Yami licked his lips, tasting his hikari's flavor. He tasted like sugared strawberries. Oishi…

"Let's go." Yuugi's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Thirty minutes later, Yami and Yuugi collapsed on the bed, tired but happy. Yami fingered the buttons on Yuugi's shirt, longing to pull it off.

"Love you, aibou."

"Love you too, Yami." Yami stared at Yuugi silently. Outside, the rain had finally stopped, letting the light of the full moon fall on Yuugi. He truly looked like at angel lying there. Yami wanted nothing more than to claim that body for his own. Mentally, he slapped himself sharply. He couldn't do that to Yuugi! But it was so tempting! Why did Yuugi have to be so innocently seductive?

Unbidden, Yami's hand reached out to touch his hikari. At the last second, Yami withdrew quickly.

"I can't do this!" Yami whispered, turning away from Yuugi. His partner looked at him confused. Then it hit him.

"You want me don't you?" Yami froze. "Don't you dare think of lying to me. I'll know." Yami faced his hikari and bowed his head in submission.

"Hai, I do…" Yami replied softly.

"I just don't understand why _you_ would want _me_. You could have anyone you but you chose me. I've always wondered. Why?" Now that question was easy.

"Because you're my other half. You showed me power through compassion. You shined a light in my dark life. You saved me from insanity. Plus, you're so very, very, pretty. My little hikari, I love you because you're you."

"Well I think you've waited long enough. Everyone is gone, you're eager, and I'm ready and willing. So Yami, will you please make love to me?" Yami smiled softly.

**Heavy lime ahead! Don't like don't read!**

"Are you sure?" Yami unbuttoned Yuugi's shirt slowly, hoping he'd have enough self-control to back down if he said no.

"Absolutely," Yami kissed his little love with all the passion he was feeling now. Yuugi moaned into the kissed. Sometime during that kiss, both had lost all their clothing. But neither was worrying about that too much as they continued to explore the other's bodies.

Yuugi suddenly flipped their positions and smirked down at a surprised Yami. "My turn," he whispered. Yami shuddered at the hidden promise in his words. Slowly, teasingly, Yuugi began to lay kisses and bites on Yami's neck. When he reached his other's pulse point, he felt the quickened pulse beneath his fingers. He leaned down and licked the pulse. Yami shuddered under Yuugi's ministrations.

"Yuugi… please," Yuugi smiled. He was going to love Yami's begging. It was really something he could get used to. The devious little hikari laid a love bite on his Dark's pulse. Yami's breath hitched. Yuugi had found a weak point.

"More?"

"Nnh… please…" Yuugi catered to his Dark's pleas and moved lower. His questing fingers breathed over his other's arousal, causing him to gasp and arch up. "Yuugi!" The fingers disappeared and instead started touching his thighs, almost touching his need. Tears of frustration pooled in Yami's cerise eyes. Yuugi chuckled and kissed them away.

"Be patient, love." Yuugi continued to torture his Dark, driving him crazy with want.

"Aibou, _PLEASE_!" Yuugi decided to take pity on the writhing Dark and ground his thin hips against his other. Yami's eyes shot open. And he declared this going far too slowly. So Yami flipped their positions.

"Now that's not fair at all," Yuugi half-heartedly complained. Yami said nothing as he proceeded to dish out his revenge for the torture Yuugi had dealt him. The younger one arched up in pleasure as his yami found a weak point. Yami smiled against his neck. He moved to his aibou's earlobe.

"_You're mine_." Yami's hot breath caressed his other, making shivers go up and down his spine. "_Forever,_"

**Love to go on but FF bans that sort of thing. I'm already pushing my luck.**

The two snuggled up to each other, sated. Yami kissed his aibou once more and nuzzled him. "Ntk nt wi, nDs akhu."

"Aishiteru, kkwy," Yami held his lover in a gentle yet possessive embrace. They stayed like that and soon fell asleep. No troubled dreams greeted them when they slept.

"BiAw,"

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Translations:

Ntk nt wi, nDs akhu – You belong to me, little Light.

Aishiteru, kkwy – I love you, Darkness.

biAw – mine

YD: Sorry, I don't do lemons. I prefer limes to the lemons. Although lemons are nice to read…

HS: I'll be writing a new story soon. It's called _Run away, Far Away_. Here's the summary.

Summary: Three teenagers have had enough. They are ignored by their peers and family and now their yamis start abusing them. They finally crack and run away. Now, their friends worry. Two years later, at the start of college, three mysterious boys start class there. Connection? No idea at all.

No stealing!


End file.
